Melody - Extracts
by Cordelia Rose
Summary: The sidefic to my story Melody. A series of M-rated extracts from it, as promised to my ever loyal readers.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

_Warning/s: Well…mature content, obviously. Nothing in particular, I don't think._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin._

_A/N: So this is the side-fic to _Melody_, and this extract is from chapter three. If you read that, you'll see how it fits in._

_I don't often write smut so this is probably rubbish, but I hope you enjoy regardless, and leave me a comment so I know what you think?:) _

* * *

The air on her bare skin was good, and Merlin relished in the feeling before she approached the bathtub. She slipped in easily, settling herself on top of Percival and hissing as the boiling water seeped over her skin.

"It takes a bit of getting used to," Percival murmured, his lips very close to hers. Merlin closed the gap and wrapped her arms around Percival's neck, deliberately pressing her breasts against his muscled chest.

Percival sat up straighter, the water sloshing around them, and readjusted Merlin on his lap. She could already feel the hardness of his manhood against her stomach, even though she hadn't been there for ten seconds yet. "Were you thinking about me?" Merlin murmured in between their kisses, sliding one of her hands down his wet chest to his erection.

"Yep," Percival replied, his voice low and growly. Merlin smirked and wrapped her hand around Percival's erection. His reaction was instant – he jerked and moaned at her touch. Merlin moved her hand up and down his shaft slowly, applying the light pressure that she knew Percival loved.

"I was thinking about you too," Merlin whispered in reply, twisting her hand and speeding up a little. She knew how to make Percival hold out so she could get pleasure too, but so she was still teasing him.

She could sense Percival was getting close to his pleasure so she slowed down again until she came to a halt. Percival whined and Merlin kissed his jawline softly. "Soon," she whispered.

"Very soon?" Percival asked, rubbing his thumb against her nipple softly. Merlin inhaled and gasped suddenly. She nodded, unable to form words, and kissed his neck gently, sucking over a vein. Her nipples hardened in response to Percival's ministrations.

Percival, too, knew how to excite his wife without pushing her to the edge, so he trailed his hands down her body and rubbed his knuckles against her core. Merlin arched her back, the water splashing around them, and groaned. They had last done this two nights ago, but she needed this, badly. Percival was gentle but insistent, and he gently pushed one finger into her, stroking her. She jerked and moaned, "Per-percival…" as he rocked her body gently, filling her up with another one of his long, delicate fingers. He scissored them inside her and Merlin cursed rather loudly, then flushed a deep red. Percival chuckled.

"Please," she begged, not interested in teasing any more. She noticed the bandage on his arm, and despite her arousal, was distracted for an instant. "Is your arm okay now?" Percival curled his fingers and she squealed in pleasure, but she still stared at the bandage, concern overwhelming her lust.

Percival groaned, not in pleasure but in frustration. "Your timing leaves something to be desired," he commented, raising an eyebrow at his wife. She grinned sheepishly. "It's fine, not too bad." He slotted in another finger and twisted his wrist to let his nails scrape against her core.

"Good," Merlin said, shifting so she was in a better position for Percival's fingers. "Doesn't hurt?"

"Only a little." Percival rolled his eyes – his erection was throbbing now, and Merlin squirming in his lap, her breasts dripping, wasn't helping. "You could make the pain go away." He slid his fingers out of her slowly, enjoying her moans as he left her core empty once more.

Merlin grinned. She took Percival's manhood in her hand again, at the base, and positioned it underneath her core. Slowly, she lowered herself down onto him. She gasped and moaned at the instant rush of pleasure and leant her head against Percival's shoulder. "Perc," she whimpered. She was easily wide enough for him now, and his manhood, lubricated by the water they were in, glided in quickly and easily.

"I know, I know," Percival soothed, letting Merlin adjust before he rocked his hips. They both moaned in unison at the sensation and Merlin sat up properly, her cheeks pink and her lips wide and panting. Her nipples were pointed and pink from the arousal and they grazed Percival's chest as she adjusted herself.

"I love you," Merlin gasped, laying her hands on Percival's shoulders and raising her body up and down slowly. When they were intimate like this, she found it hard to control her shaking limbs and body, but she enjoyed the sensation of being filled up as much as possible.

"I love you too, beautiful," Percival replied, as breathlessly as Merlin, and he gripped her hips to steady her. Water spilt over the top of their bathtub but neither of them cared. He moaned Merlin's name slowly, kissing her breasts softly. His wife looked gorgeous like this.

Merlin was warm and tight around his manhood, and her body was trembling slightly form the pleasure. Percival was close to the edge; before Merlin had come in he had been thinking of his wife and now she was here, he was having trouble controlling himself. There was a familiar swelling feeling running along his manhood, but he wanted to finish Merlin's pleasure before he released himself.

Merlin could sense this and she gripped him a little tighter, which was her way of telling him to release. Percival turned his attention away from her breasts, knowing if he carried on kissing and sucking her nipples he would fall over the edge, and nuzzled into her neck instead. He reached down with his hand, searching for the familiar nub that always made Merlin release. He found it quickly, well-experienced with finding it now, and made small circular motions on it with his thumb and occasionally letting his nail scrape the sensitive spot.

Merlin cursed loudly in pleasure as her movements stuttered. "Perc," she whined, her breasts rubbing against his chest and her legs tightening around his. Her core was throbbing more and more, and her stomach was swirling in a whirlpool of pleasure. Percival knew the warning signs and pulled his wife tighter to him as she released.

Her core tightened around him as she yelped and shouted his name like a mantra, her breaths coming quickly and her head thrown back. That was all Percival needed to release himself. Merlin collapsed onto his chest just as he moaned loudly and he scratched his hands down her back gently, noticing that the end of her braid was wet from where she had thrown her head back. He let himself release and his seed spurted into Merlin, causing her to moan a little as he jerked slightly, his jaw clenching with the absolute pleasure.

Merlin's breath was warm on the skin where his shoulder and neck met, and Percival pulled her off his manhood gently, chuckling at Merlin's whine of protest. She always liked to stay intimate after they had released, but after she had spent the rest of the day and the following one sore and barely able to walk, Percival wasn't keen to let her do it again. "Let's get out and dry off, yeah?" Percival whispered. It was not dark yet, but summer nights were misleading and they both needed an early start.

Merlin nodded, kissing his cheek and starting to clamber out of the tin bathtub. Percival held her hands and helped her out, then jumped out himself easily. Merlin was shivering even though the day was boiling at the sudden change of temperature, so Percival grabbed a blanket from the bed and wrapped it around her. "Love you," he muttered, tucking the wool around her carefully and securely.

"Love you too," Merlin smiled, leaning up to kiss Percival.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_Warning/s: Well, sex, obviously._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin._

_A/N: I really hate writing smut, I have literally no experience of _anything_ and reading other smutty fanfictions and seeing the occasional gif on _tumblr_ does not really provide you with quite enough experience. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this anyway and if you've read the fourth chapter of Melody, you should see where this slots in._

_As always, please leave me a review to let me know if you're enjoying this :) and I currently have a poll up on my profile, please go answer it for me!_

* * *

The chill in their chambers turned Merlin's nipples erect, hard and perky, and as she rubbed her cunt over Percival's stomach, her breasts bounced softly with her, pale as milk and a clear sign of her arousal. Merlin gasped, a series of small mewls, the friction on their skin teasingly rough. From previous experience, Merlin knew that she couldn't take Percival inside her immediately. She would have to prepare herself first.

She suspected that if Percival held the responsibility for this, he would take great delight in pleasuring her - but only enough to keep her on the edge, not enough to push her over. He would leave her in a sobbing mess as he pushed his fingers into her, and today she was not patient enough for that.

Instead, Merlin decided to take matters into her own hands (quite literally, in this case) and placed one hand on Percival's chest to steady herself, letting her other snake down and rub her core softly. She let out a soft moan as her eyes fell closed, and pushed a finger inside of her cunt, relishing in the hot wetness. A second finger quickly followed and she felt Percival's hands move to her slender hips, his blistered hand rough against her smooth skin. Merlin opened her eyes momentarily to glimpse Percival's cock, quickly growing at the sight of his wife pleasuring herself.

Three fingers was the most she could fit into herself without stretching her walls too far and causing herself pain, so that was what Merlin limited herself to. She could feel liquid trickling down her legs, only small droplets, but that was when she knew she was ready for Percival. She couldn't help but let out a whine when she pulled out her fingers, aching already at the loss of sensation, her thighs trembling with pleasure and her stomach coiled in white-hot pleasure.

Percival steadied her, pushing her hips back gently so she was positioned correctly. "Ready?" he asked breathlessly, using one hand to stroke his erection slowly. When he received a breathless nod, he helped Merlin to sink down onto his length, both of them giggling slightly at the immediate rush of pleasure. Merlin cursed under her breath as she rocked her hips back and forth, a string of sex-induced cusses and profanities.

Percival raised his knees so Merlin could lean back against his legs, and found her fumbling hands in the bed-sheets. He linked their fingers together and bucked his hips upwards slightly, his cock throbbing inside Merlin. His wife's legs were tight around his body and he could see her shaking as she rode him slowly. Merlin was tight and hot, her hair was coming down and her eyes were half-lidded with lust.

He knew how close Merlin would be by now; her movements were becoming more vigorous as she sought more pleasure desperately, rising and sinking into his lap. "Percival," she moaned softly, looking at her husband underneath her half-closed eyes. They burned bright with desire.

Percival untangled one of his hands from his wife's and rubbed the dent behind her earlobe gently, eliciting a groan. He travelled down further, tracing over her jugular vein and grazing her breast. When he reached her lower stomach, he ran his thumb along slowly, knowing that was where Merlin's pleasure was curled. Eventually he went to where Merlin really, really needed him to go and found the engorged nub with his fingers.

It was what Merlin needed for her release and she came with a loud shout (thank the Gods their area of the castle was isolated) of his name. Percival was a lot quieter but equally as pleasured. His wife bent down to nip at his neck as his seed filled her up, both of them sweaty and exhausted. Merlin tumbled off Percival and rolled onto her back. Her skin was flushed pink and her hair stuck to her neck in tendrils of ebony.

Percival found her hands again and interlinked their fingers. No words were needed.


End file.
